Discovery of Iceland-Odkrycie Islandii(Polish translation!)
by Milana16
Summary: Za autorem:Grenlandia opowiada Islandii, jak to ona i Nordycy go znaleźli. Akcja dzieje się po wydarzeniach z odcinka Hetalia World Series-Extra Episode 1. T za przekleństwa Grenlandii.
1. Chapter 1

** Everyone! This is an Polish version of this story: www. fanfiction s/8687376/1/Discovery-of-Iceland (remove space). If you're not Polish(or prefer English more than Polish), please move there. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

-Boże, ten pierdolony śnieg zamrozi mi tyłek-mruknęła Grenlandia do siebie, przechodząc przez zimną, białą ziemię, topniejącą pod jej nogami.-Dlaczego do cholery nie może przestać?-Zganiła się w myślach za pytanie. Oczywiście, że nie przestanie padać, była o rzut kamieniem od Arktyki. Westchnęła i ruszyła w stronę swojej stolicy, Nuuk.

Ledwo tam dotarła, zauważyła srebrnowłosego chłopaka z fioletowymi oczami i maskonurem na głowie. Nie musiała pytać, by wiedzieć kto to był.

-Hej, Islandio!-zawołała, by ją zauważył. Podeszła do niego-Co za spotkanie.

-Oh, cześć Grenlandio.-odparł Islandia. Wyglądał na speszonego, jakby coś go martwiło.

-Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na zakłopotanego.

Chłopak westchnął.

-To długa, skomplikowana i bardzo dziecinna historia.

-Wiesz, masz cały dzień, żeby o tym pogadać, więc czemu się ze mną tym nie podzielisz?-zasugerowała Grenlandia.

-Pewnie masz rację-brzmiało to obojętnie, ale Grenlandia usłyszała nutę niepewności w jego głosie. Przeszli przez ulice Nuuk, gdzie Grenlandia zamówiła im gorącą czekoladę z najbliższej kafejki. Następnie ruszyli w stronę niewielkiego wzgórza z widokiem na morze.

-Więc, co właściwie zaszło, od początku proszę.-powiedziała Grenlandia po tym jak usiedli-I jeśli ma jakiś związek z Danią, to przypieprzę mu cholerną rybą dla ciebie."

-To nie to.-Powiedział Islandia po czym łyknął gorący napój-Pamiętasz o testach DNA, które niedawno przeprowadziłem?

-Ten , który miał pokazać z którym z Nordyków jesteś spokrewniony? Nom, i co w związku z tym?

W odpowiedzi Islandia wyjął z kieszenie złożony list i wręczył go Grenlandii:

-To wyniki. Zrozumiesz, kiedy przeczytasz.-Nie czuła się dobrze, biorąc cudzy list, ale cicho przeczytała pismo. Po skończeniu spojrzała na Islandię:

-Więc ty i Norwegia rzeczywiście jesteście spokrewnieni?-chłopak kiwnął głową.

-Tak mówią wyniki.

-Czy inni o tym wiedzą?

-Powiedziałem im o tym kilka godzin temu.

-I co powiedzieli?-Zapytała Grenlandia, zastanawiając się, jak zareagowali na te nowiny inni, a w szczególności Norwegia. Islandia uniósł brew i spojrzał na kasztanowłosą nację:

-Naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć?

-Jeśli Dania nabijał się z ciebie, trzepnę go rybą.

-Opowiem ci.-Islandia opowiedział jej o reakcji innych Nordyków i jak Norwegia i reszta naciskali na nazywanie Norwegii "kochanym starszym braciszkiem"

-Żartujesz. Naprawdę chcieli, żebyś to powiedział?-ze śmiechem zapytała Grenlandia.

-Chcieli, żebym mówił to, jakbym wciąż był sześciolatkiem. Wiedzą, że już nie jestem dzieckiem.-mruknął Chłopak

-Ale nie jesteś też w pełni dorosły.-odparła Grenlandia, po czym westchnęła-To właśnie jest problem z facetami: w jednej chwili są dorośli, w następnej zachowują się jak dzieci.

-Pff, wielkie dzięki.

-Nie chodziło mi dosłownie o ciebie. Nie, nie wszyscy są tacy.-zaśmiała się Grenlandia.

Islandia westchnął.

-Po tym, czego się dowiedziałem, wątpię, czy będę potrafił ponownie spotkać się z Norwegią. Pewnie, od zawsze traktowałem go jak brata, ale dowiedzieć się, że on jest moim biologicznym…

Nie był w stanie zakończyć tego zdania i Grenlandia nie mogła go winić. Spojrzała w dół na swoją czekoladę:

-Możliwe, ale musisz pamiętać, Ice, że wgłębi duszy Norwegia nadal troszczy się o ciebie. Zawsze się troszczył odkąd znaleźliśmy cię na twojej wyspie.

Islandia spojrzał na nią.

-Co masz na myśli mówiąc "znaleźliście mnie"?

-…Częściowo, byłeś zbyt mały, żeby pamiętać, ale głównym powodem jest twój wulkan-powiedziała po dłuższej chwili wahania-wpłynął negatywnie na twoje zdrowie, ale wyszedłeś z tego. W każdym razie, wszyscy byliśmy gdzieś w wieku Sealandii, kiedy cię znaleźliśmy: ja, Norwegia, Dania, Finlandia i Szwecja.

Przerwała, by chłopak mógł coś powiedzieć.

-Zawsze zastanawiałem się jak skończyłem jako Nordyk-spojrzał na żeńską nację zaciekawionymi, fioletowymi oczami-Możesz mi opowiedzieć, jak mnie znaleźliście i co się stało?

Kiwnęła głową i oparła się wygodniej:

-Myślę, że zaczęło się to kilka lat po tym jak Norwedzy osiedlili się na Islandii.-W miarę rozwoju opowieści, zanurzyła się we wspomnieniach, o czasach, kiedy ona i Nordycy byli jeszcze dzieciakami badającymi nową wyspę…

* * *

**Od autora: To taka mała słodka historyjka, jak Nordycy spotkali Islandię. Mimo gatunków w opisie, będzie tu również humor.**

**Pojawiające się OC: Grenlandia. Uparta ale słodka i dobrze usposobiona Eskimoska. Klnie jak szewc, ale kiedy jest z państwami Nordyckimi i/lub bliskimi przyjaciółmi, mówi w bardziej cywilizowany sposób… oprócz okolic Danii. Mimo, że nie jest państwem europejskim, jest blisko z Nordykami(oprócz Danii) i w zamian ci uznają ją za część rodziny.**

_Notka od tłumacza: Pierwsze tłumaczenie z angielskiego, Yay! Nigdy nie sądziłam, ze będę mieć problem z doborem przekleństw po Polsku, ale Grenlandia to prawdziwe wyzwanie, dlatego można odczuć, że nieco złagodziłam jej niewyparzony język. Dopiero po takim tłumaczeniu uświadamiam sobie jak skomplikowany jest polski…Proszę o krytykę tłumaczenia, a pochwały odnośnie ficka kierować do AMBC^^W momencie pisanie tego, po angielsku dostępnych jest w sumie 6 rozdziałów tej historii. Postaram się publikować w odstępach około tygodniowych, niecierpliwych odsyłam do oryginału^^ A i jeszcze mam pytanie odnośnie Nordyków( w ogóle takie słowo istnieje? word nie podkreśla, więc chyba tak...:p): po polsku imiona krajów są o wiele dłuższe niż w oryginale angielskim. Będzie was mocno razić skracanie ich?_


	2. Chapter 2

Wioska mieściła się w zieleni, ciągnąc się wzdłuż skał. Przez ostatnie lata, odkąd wyspa została odkryta, Norwegowie osiedlili się na tej ziemi, tworząc wioskę, którą mogliby nazwać domem. Mimo, że obecnie nie wiadomo nawet było, czy są nadal Norwegami.

Na szczycie niewielkiego klifu nad wioską młody chłopiec wyglądający na dwanaście lat rozmyślał nad tym patrząc na rozrastającą się osadę. Jego matowe, niebieskie oczy obserwowały małą rodzinę w dole. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić ale czuł się o nią zazdrosny. Odkąd odkrył to miejsce, czuł się jakby czegoś brakowało w jego życiu, jakby tęsknił za własną rodziną. Ale jak to było możliwe? Przecież już ją miał: Finlandię, Grenlandie, Szwecje i, w mniejszym stopniu, Danię. Więc dlaczego czuł się taki samotny i pusty?

Westchnął i zaczął schodzić z wzniesienia ale nagle się zatrzymał. Przez krótką chwilę wydawało mu się, że usłyszał płacz, płacz dziecka. Potrząsnął głową wierząc że to tylko jego wyobraźnia i kontynuował schodzenie do innych, z futrzaną peleryną powiewającą za nim.

-W porządku, My jesteśmy tutaj w/na Islandii. Wasze domy znajdują się w Północnej Europie, mój na Arktyce, a w reszcie Europy żyją ci dranie, którzy coś do nas mają.-wyjaśniała Grenlandia , używając patyka, by wskazać prymitywnie narysowane w piasku państwa Europejskie. Finlandia siedział na kłodzie słuchając uważnie jej wyjaśnień taktyki obronnej.

-Cz' t' wsz'stko j'st koni'czn'?-Zapytał Szwecja siedząc na ziemi koło Finlandii.

-jak cholera, musimy nauczyć się bronić, jeśli którakolwiek spróbuje nasz zaatakować-Przekonywała Grenlandia-Możemy być Wikingami, możemy być odkrywcami i zdobywcami i możemy mieć broń do walki ale nawet my musimy planować naszą strategię. A teraz pogadajmy o draniach, na których musimy naprawdę uważać .

-Mówisz o Królestwach i Cesarstwach?-zapytał Finlandia.

-Dokładnie, na początek nacją, na którą musimy mieć oko, jest Bułgaria-wskazała na topornie narysowany na piasku kraj.-Stał się całkiem popularnym cesarstwem i bez wątpienia siłą zbrojną, więc musimy uważnie stawiać kroki koło niego. Musimy też uważać na Imperium Franków i Chorwację. Obydwaj mają coś do nas i są kretynami. Mimo, że są zajęci podbijaniem słabszych nacji, nadal sądzę, że powinniśmy być przygotowani. Nie chcemy skończyć jak Rzym.

-Słyszałem co mu się przytrafiło.-powiedział Finlandia-Odkąd zniknął, słyszałem, że jego wnukowie zostali zostawieni sami sobie i muszą radzić sobie z innymi nacjami, mimo, że wciąż są tacy młodzi.

-Wiem i współczuję tym dzieciakom.-Powiedziała z żalem Grenlandia-poważnie, niedobrze mi się robi, że jakieś nacje mogą ot tak sobie brać co im się podoba i zajmować słabsze nacje. Dlatego robimy to samo. W każdym razie-wróciła do wskazywania krajów-słyszałam, że Turcja i Portugalia stali się ostatnio coraz lepsi, więc mogą być problemem, upadek Brytanii też może być problemem, Saksonia zdecydowanie jest problemem i słyszałam plotki o jakimś dzieciaku zdobywającym siłę. Jakieś dziwne imię, Święte Imperium Rzymskie, czy jakoś tak.

-Czemu nazwałby się po późniejszym Rzymie?-zapytał Finlandia.

-Masz takie samo pojęcie jak ja. Na szczęście będzie pestką w porównaniu z tym, z czym przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć. Ale myślę, że na razie jesteśmy od nich bezpieczni, tak długo jak nie przegramy z-

W tym momencie na plaży rozległo się donośny głos:

-HEJ! SVE! FIN!-Dania wpadł na trio, wskakując na narysowaną przez Grenlandię mapę Europy.

-Ludzie, nigdy nie zgadniecie co ma to miejsc-Jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez uderzenie w twarz rybą, trzymaną przez Grenlandię.

-Draniu! Co ty pierdolisz?! Spędziłam dwie chrzanione godziny nad tą pieprzoną mapą!-krzyczała, kontynuując okładanie Danii jej rybą-I, kurwa, o co biega?! Nie słyszałeś o pieprzonej kontroli głosu?!

-Eeh! Uspokójcie się ludzie!-pisnął Finlandia, podbiegając i rozdzielając dwójkę. Trochę trwało ich uspokojenie, szczególnie, kiedy Grenlandia chciała wrzucić Danię w krzaki z odchodami pod, ale kiedy w końcu opanowali się z powrotem, Dan zaczął im mówić, o czym chciał powiedzieć przed nokautem Grenlandii.

-Badałem tą przerażającą górę i odkryłem, że niedaleko niej są gejzery.-wyjaśnił z podnieceniem

-Och, ale nie zbliżałeś się za bardzo, prawda?-zapytał zaniepokojony Finlandia-słyszałem, że mogą ci spalić włosy.

-Wolałabym, żeby był tak cholernie głupi, by zbliżyć się wystarczająco do jednego z nich.-mruknęła Grenlandia-I jaki, do cholery, ma to związek z czymkolwiek?

Dania przewrócił oczami:

-A taki, że gdzie są gejzery, tam są zawsze gorące źródła. Mówię wam, na tej wyspie z pewnością jest gorące źródło!

-Gorące źródło…-na wspomnienie, twarz Grenlandii zmieniła kolor na ciemną czerwień z zawstydzenia. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści na wspomnienie ostatniego razu, gdy była w pobliżu gorącego źródła.

-Coś nie tak, Grenlandio? Dlaczego nie pasuje ci wiadomość o tym?-zapytał niewinnie Finlandia-Gorące źródła pomagają pozbyć się stresu.

-N'c zł'go w g'rąc'ch źródł'ch-zgodził się Szwecja.

-W-wiem o tym-powiedziała Grenlandia-ale…pamiętacie, co stało się ostatnim razem?

Wszyscy zamilkli, jak nożem uciął. Nikt naprawdę nie chciał pamiętać incydentu, w którym prawdziwa płeć Grenlandii wyszła na jaw. Nieszczęśliwie, wypadek zawierał gorące źródło.

-No prooszę, możemy poszukać gorącego źródła?-Zapytał Dania, mimo, że bardziej przypominało to jęk, niż pytanie.

-Nie, nie będziemy szukać żadnego.-zdecydowanie stwierdziła Grenlandia

-No proooszęęęę!

-Powiedziałam nie, draniu! Tak w ogóle to mamy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie; jak na przykład kiedy Norwegia zamierza wrócić?-wyciągnęła szyję, by zobaczyć jakikolwiek ślad niebieskookiego zbliżającego się do nich.

-Taa, Nora nie ma już od dłuższego czasu…-odparł Dania, niemal zapominając o poszukiwaniach gorącego źródła-Chłopie, ma farta, żeby odkryć wyspę z gorącymi źródłami.

-0Zgadzam się z Danią, Norwegia ostatnio często wędruje samotnie-wtrącił się Finlandia-odkąd odkrył Islandię, spędza aż za dużo czasu sam ze sobą. To tak, jakby czegoś szukał.-spojrzał na górę-Powinniśmy go poszukać.

-Ja to zrobię!-wrzasnął Dania, błyskawicznie podnosząc rękę.-Poszukam go!

-Jeśli to inny sposób na powiedzenie, że pójdziesz go wnerwiać, radzę ci nie szukać Norwegii, dupku.-powiedziała złowieszczo Grenlandia.

-Hej, Nor to mój przyjaciel. To nienaturalne dla przyjaciół nie iść i szukać tego drugiego.

-Ta, jasne. To najżałośniejsza wymówka stulecia-parsknęła Grenlandia.

-To prawda-upierał się Dania- Jesteśmy w sumie jak bracia. Oczywiście wszyscy jesteśmy tu jak rodzeństwo, ze mną jako najstarszym, oczywiście.

-Co do cholery!?Kto ci przyznał cholerne prawo kto jest cholernie najstarszy tutaj?! I nie! Nie zamierzam ci pozwolić szukać Norwegii!

-To ch'ba j'ż niew'żne- Przerwał im Szwecja, patrząc prosto przed siebie-Bo 'n j'ż t' idz'e

Grenlandia mrugnęła i spojrzała w tym samym kierunku. Rzeczywiście, Norwegia zbliżał się do nich z oczami wpatrującymi się w ziemię.

-Hej, Nor!-Dania wrzasnął, klepiąc Norwega w plecy-Gdzie się podziewałeś? Czekaliśmy na ciebie!

-Nie dotykaj mnie, Dania-powiedział dosadnie Norwegia-I, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, rozmyślałem.

Grenlandia skrzywiła się. Wiedziała, że Norwegia robił coś więcej niż tylko rozmyślanie.

-Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku, Nor? Ostatnio dużo działasz na własną rękę.

-Wszystko ze mną w porządku, naprawdę.-powtórzył-Tak czy siak, powinniśmy się zbierać, Skandynawia pewnie na nas czeka.

Grenlandia spojrzała na niego bez przekonania, ale postanowiła zostawić temat i podążyła za nim w stronę wioski. Po drodze, Finlandia zapytał:

-Myślicie, że polubią moje prezenty?

-Hej, wszyscy! Ludzie?! A co z gorącymi źródłami?!-zawołał Dania-No dalej, nie zostawiajcie mnie jedynego do szukania!-przestał krzyczeć i spojrzał na ziemię pod nogami. Czy usłyszał właśnie dudnienie? I czy ziemia właśnie zadrżała mu pod nogami? Wyrzucając te pytania z głowy, przyspieszył, by dogonić resztę.

**Od autora: To na tyle w tym rozdziale. Przed przejściem do następnego, chcę wskazać kilka ważnych faktów.**

**Po pierwsze, kiedy Nordycy(**_Tłumaczka: Nordzi dziwnie mi brzmią, ale dziękuję za sugestię_**) byli mniejsi, wszyscy wierzyli, że Grenlandia jest chłopcem(**_Tł.:ach to słownictwo…_**). Trwało to dopóki jeden z Nordyków(zgadnijcie, który~) złapał ją kąpiącą się w gorącym źródle, wtedy połapali się, że jest dziewczyną. Taa, myślę, że nacje mają tendencję do mylenia cudzej i własnej płci(tł.: zgadzam się!)**

**Po drugie we flashbacku, bohaterowie są przedstawieni w wieku około dziesięciu-dwunastu lat. Dlatego też niektórzy(Dania w szczególności) zachowują się bardziej dziecinnie w tej historii.**

**I po trzecie, Nordycy w retrospekcji nie wiedzą, że wulkan Islandii(nie mogę poprawnie przeliterować nazwy[**_tł_**: **_E-y-j-a-f-j-a-l-l-a-j-ö-k-u-l-l, jeśli o niego ci chodzi_**.]) jest rzeczywiście wulkanem, dlatego nazywają go „górą". Ale nie martwcie się, już wkrótce dowiedzą się prawdy.**

**Na koniec, Grenlandia mówi o mocarstwach istniejących w średniowieczu. Islandia była odkryta w połowie IX wieku, a retrospekcja ma miejsce kilka lat po jej odkryciu, więc starałem się wykopać te cesarstwa, które mogły istnieć w tamtym czasie.**

_Od tłumaczki: Nie myśleliście chyba, że zadowolę się samymi nawiasami, co?*grin*_

_Tak, czy siak, widzę, że historia nie ma dużego brania(tudzież, jest wciąż mało Polaków wierzących, że znajdą coś w ich ojczystym języku…), MIMO TO, zamierzam publikować zgodnie z planem w odstępach tygodniowych, żeby mieć jakiś powód do ćwiczenia angielskiego, bo inaczej się czyta, kiedy robi się to dla siebie, a kiedy tłumaczy… _

_*author mode on* wasze opinie są miło widziane! Tak, chodzi mi o ten przycisk z „review" na wierzchu.*author mode off* _

_Betka, wybacz mi tak powolną pracę z twoim fanfikiem, mimo wszystko lepiej tłumaczy się z angielskiego niż na…ale dam z siebie wszystko! _

_Matta nee~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_-Skandynawia?_

_-Był naszym opiekunem. W sumie to opiekunem chłopaków, ale zawsze wliczał też mnie._

_-Wydaje mi się, że region północnej Europy jest nazwany po nim…_

_-Jest._

_-Co się z nim stało? Dlaczego go nigdy nie spotkałem?_

_-To trochę skomplikowane…_

_-To znaczy?_

_-…Dzień, w którym cię znaleźliśmy…był tym samym ,w którym Skandynawia…zniknął._

_-Zniknął…Czekaj! Mówisz, że on…_

_-Taa…_

_  
W małej chatce, tuż za wioską, starszy mężczyzna w skórzanej szacie oglądał narysowaną mapę świata.

-Świat strasznie zmienił się w ciągu ostatnich 800 lat-mruknął do siebie-Dziś, Nacje stały się o wiele bardziej zainteresowane podbijaniem innych. Nie podoba mi się to.-zaznaczył pewne kraje kawałkiem węgla:

-Francja stał się ostatnio dość zachłanny, Bułgaria nadal upiera się przy powiększaniu swoich terenów, a Królestwo Chorwacji rośnie w siłę. Ale osobą, której naprawdę powinniśmy się wystrzegać, jest Saksonia i jego armia. Zabili Brytanię i złapali jej dzieci. Jeśli byli w stanie zrobić to bez problemu, to nie ma wątpliwości, że uda im się podbić również moich małych-ah!

Poczuł ostry ból przeszywający biodro, ale natychmiast zignorował go. Był to znak, że już niedługo nadejdzie jego czas, aby zniknąć, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Żył wystarczająco długo, by zobaczyć, jak każdy z Nordyków wyrasta na porządną, młodą Nację. Oczywiście, wciąż mieli po 12 lat, ale byli silni, a urosną jeszcze bardziej, gdy ich Nacje staną się jeszcze silniejsze. To prawda, nie dożyje do czasu gdy dorosną, ale pożyje wystarczająco długo, by znaleźć ostatniego z nich. Nordyka, którego Skandynawia nie zobaczy za życia, ale wytrzyma do czasu, gdy zostanie znaleziony.

Westchnął smutno. Nie miał serca, by powiedzieć swoim maluchom, że już niedługo zniknie, a kiedy w końcu to zrobi, bez wątpienia będą załamani…

-Skandynawia!

O wilku mowa. Uśmiechnął się ciepło, gdy zobaczył czwórkę Nordyków i Grenlandię, wchodzących do chatki:

-Witajcie w domu, kochani. Jak było na waszej wycieczce po wyspie?

-Z pewnością wyspa jest wielka-odparł Finlandia, ze Szwecją potakującym za nim głową.

-I są tu gorące źródła!-Zawołał podniecony Dania.

-Nie ma żadnych gorących źródeł, ty kłamliwy draniu!-Krzyknęła Grenlandia-Ty tak mówisz!

-Y-ym. Widziałem gejzery, więc muszą tu być gorące źródła!

-Zakładam więc, że dobrze się bawiliście.-powiedział Skandynawia ze śmiechem-I zakładam również, że zdążyliście zgłodnieć.

-Tak, umieram z głodu!-oznajmił Dania

-Ty zawsze jesteś głodny.-zauważył Norwegia, przewracając oczami. Kilka minut później północne Nacje siedziały wokół drewnianego stołu, jedząc pieczoną rybę i owoce, opowiadając równocześnie Skandynawii, co zobaczyli na wyspie.

-Bogini, musieliście sporo zbadać.-zauważył starszy człowiek.

-Taa, jak powiedział Finlandia, wyspa jest wielka.-odparła Grenlandia, wgryzając się w jabłko. Spojrzała na wspomnianą Nację, która obecnie trzymała worek przerzucony przez ramię, wyglądający, jakby był wypełniony różnymi rzeczami.-co masz w środku?

-Prezenty dla mieszkańców wioski-radośnie odparł Finlandia-ktoś musi im dać prezenty przywitalne

Z tymi słowami opuścił chatkę z workiem na plecach dodając:

-Chciałbym móc dać prezenty całemu światu! Z pewnością uszczęśliwiłoby to wszystkich…

-Taka hojna Nacja-stwierdził Skandynawia-Kiedyś przyniesie światu radość. Tyle wiem.

-Co masz na myśli, Skandynawia?-Zapytał Norwegia, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ich opiekun nagle wygląda na odległego i smutnego.

-Nic takiego, Norwegio. Po prostu gadanie starego człowieka.

-Nie jesteś stary-zauważyła Grenlandia-nadal się nami opiekujesz.

-Ta, i my też cię kochamy-dodał Dania-I zostaniemy na zawsze razem jako rodzina, prawda?

Skandynawia zacisnął usta na to pytanie. Milczał przez chwilę zanim odparł:

-Pamiętacie, co się stało z Brytanią?-milczeli przez chwilę, zanim potwierdzili kiwnięciem głowy.

-S'ks'ni zab'li ją-Odpowiedział Szwecja, przerywając ciszę jaka zapadła. Nie myśleli, że było to możliwe, dopóki jej śmierć i zniknięcie Rzymu nie zmieniły ich zdania.

-Dokładnie.

-Ale jak to jest możliwe?-zastanowiła się Grenlandia na głos-Myślałam, że Nacje nie mogą umrzeć.

-Mogą zniknąć.-wyjaśnił Skandynawia-Czasem są minusy bycia Nacją. Jeśli Imperium się rozpada, albo nacja rozwiązuje, to samo dzieje się z personifikacją; innymi słowy, on lub ona znika.

-Ale…Ty taki nie jesteś, prawda?-zapytał Norwegia-Nie znikniesz…prawda?

Skandynawia opuścił głowę.

-Pozwólcie mi coś powiedzieć: cokolwiek się stanie, będziecie mieć siebie nawzajem, więc nie pozwólcie pożreć się żałości. Mimo, że rozstanie będzie boleć, nowe życie zmyje ból.-z tymi słowami, powoli podniósł się z siedziska i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

-Co masz przez to na myśli?-Zapytała Grenlandia. Zatrzymał się i obrócił. Grenlandia poczuła jak staje jej serce, gdy zobaczyła, że wyglądał milion razy starzej, jakby się magicznie postarzył przez noc.

-Wkrótce się dowiecie.-powiedział cicho.

Później w nocy, Norwegia siedział na dachu chatki obserwując gwiazdy, ale jego wzrok szybko zbłądził na rodzinę maskonurów śpiących w gnieździe. Ponownie, poczuł ukłucie samotności w piersi, patrząc na ptaki. Dlaczego czuł się w ten sposób? Jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos ruchu za nim.

-Cześć.-powitała go Grenlandia- Pomyślałam, że przyda ci się towarzystwo.

Norwegia kiwnął głową.

-Byłoby miło.

Dziewczyna usiadła obok Norwega i spojrzała w niebo:

-Wyszło dziś sporo gwiazd.

-_Ja_…

Westchnęła.

-Więc, co będziemy robić?-Norwegia spojrzał na nią.

-Co masz przez to na myśli?

-Nie możemy być wikingami przez wieczność. Prędzej czy później, będziemy musieli zmienić coś w naszym życiu. Świat się zmienia, zawsze pojawia się coś nowego.

Chłopak mruknął w zastanowieniu.

-Myślałem o nauce magii po skończeniu z wikingami. Znam kilka zaklęć, ale chcę bardziej rozwinąć moje umiejętności.

-Brzmi poważnie.-zauważyła Grenlandia.

-Jestem przyszłym magiem. Powinno być poważne.- Norwegia zadumał się.

Grenlandia kiwnęła głową i znów spojrzała w niebo:

-Hej, to spadająca gwiazda!-wskazała na strumień światła na niebie.-Mówią, że jeśli pomyślisz życzenie, patrząc na spadającą gwiazdę, to się spełni. Chciałabym, żeby mój dom nie był pokryty śniegiem przez cały czas. A ty, Norwegio?

Norwegia zatopił się w myślach. Spojrzał na gwiazdę przez chwilę, po czym cicho zażyczył sobie poznania powodu, przez który czuł się taki samotny. Zapragnął z całego serca, aby zdarzyło się coś, cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że jego samotność zniknęłaby. Myśląc o tym jak głupio to brzmi, powiedział zamiast tego swoim zwykłym tonem:

-Chciałbym, żeby Dania miał mózg.

To sprawiło, że Grenlandia wybuchnęła śmiechem:

-Taa, potrzebuje trochę rozumu w tej pustej makówce, którą nazywa głową.

Zostali na dachu, póki gwiazda nie zniknęła całkowicie. Potem wgramolili się do środka chatki i rozeszli się do swoich łóżek. Norwegia leżał rozbudzony trochę dłużej, rozmyślając o życzeniu, jakie pomyślał. zastanawiał się, Czy się spełni. potrząsnął głową. To była tylko gwiazda. Gwiazdy nie spełniają życzeń. Westchnął, w końcu zasypiając… tylko po to, by zostać obudzonym przez gniewne wrzaski kilka godzin później.

Norwegia poderwał się rozbudzony przez krzyk, który natychmiast rozpoznał jako Grenlandzki. Podszedł do jej miejsca do spania, by zobaczyć bardzo złą wspomnianą Nację, duszącą konkretnego Duńczyka.

-Ty draniu! Dlaczego do cholery obudziłeś mnie w trakcie pieprzonej nocy?! Lepiej, żebyś miał dobry powód!- wrzasnęła, rzucając się na niego i dusząc go z całej siły, w miarę jak Dania wykrztuszał swoje przeprosiny.

Kątem oka, Norwegia zauważył Szwecję mruczącego przez sen. Wiedział, że wyższa nacja miała lekki sen, a nie chciał, żeby pozostałe dwie nacje zostały wmieszane w… cokolwiek to było.

-Grenlandio, zaraz wszystkich pobudzisz!-powiedział Dania na tyle głośno, by Grenlandia usłyszała go mimo swojego nieustającego krzyku.

-JAKBYM O TO CHOLERNIE…-odwrzasnęła, podnosząc głos tylko po to by go zdenerwować, gdy nagle przerwała.

Norwegia patrzył na parę przez chwilę zmieszany, zanim zobaczył Finlandię, sennie pocierającego oczy i podchodzącego w ich kierunku:

-Co się dzieje?-zapytał cicho, na wpół zaspany, ponownie przecierając oczy.

-Mówiłem, że kogoś obudzisz.-skomentował Dania, szczerząc się na Grenlandię, która potrząsnęła nim ponownie:

-Zamknij mordę!-Norwegia przewrócił oczami, zanim zwrócił się w kierunku Finlandii:

-To tylko Dania zachowuje się jak idiota, jak zawsze. Idź spać.

Finlandia patrzył na trio przez chwilę, zanim kiwnął głową i wrócił do swojego posłania. Użył futrzanej peleryny Norwegii jako poduszki i przytulił mocno swoje przykrycie, zanim ponownie pogrążył się we śnie.

-To było wredne, Norge!-jęknął Dania

-Ze wszystkich pierdolonych imion jakimi nazywał cię Nor, wkurzasz się o bycie nazywanym idiotą…-Grenlandia powstrzymała się, warcząc nieco i przygryzając wargę-Masz szczęście, że Finlandia tu jest. I wciąż nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego obudziłeś mnie i Nora.

-Ach, jasne! Chciałem iść poszukać gorących źródeł!- Odparł po prostu, Uśmiechając się szeroko, podskakując w miejscu z podniecenia.

-…Zamorduję cię.

-Co? Dlaczego? Mówimy o gorących źródłach!

-Nie ma tu żadnych gorących źródeł, więc przestań marzyć!-Grenlandia zwróciła mu uwagę, wzdychając na bogatą wyobraźnię Danii.

-Ej, no chodź! Znalazłem gejzery, więc na tej wyspie muszą być też gorące źródła. Jeśli je znajdziemy, z pewnością bardzo pomożemy mieszkańcom i Skandynawia będzie z nas dumny…

-Zamknij japę!-Przerwała mu Grenlandia, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od krzyku, skoro Dania nie mógł się zamknąć, jak zwykle. I znów, Norwegia odwrócił swoją uwagę od dwójki, upewniając się, że Szwecja i Finlandia wciąż śpią.

-Więc? Pójdziecie ze mną?- powiedział Dania z jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem-Pójdziecie? Pójdziecie? Pójdziecie?

Zaklinał ich wciąż i wciąż, zanim w końcu Grenlandia mu odpowiedziała:

-W porządku, cholera, pójdę! Ale żeby nie było niejasności, robię to tylko, żebyś się przymknął!-Norwegia westchnął.

-Równie dobrze mogę iść z wami. Zazwyczaj pakujecie się w jakieś kłopoty, kiedy nie ma mnie w pobliżu.

-Jej! Dobry wybór, Norge! W porządku, znajdźmy jakieś gorące źródło!-Dania wypadł z chatki, nawet nie czekając na pozostałą dwójkę.,

-Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, gdzie ono może być?-zapytała Grenlandia, podążając za nim.

-Musimy tylko znaleźć gejzery. Jeśli je znajdziemy, wtedy znajdziemy gorące źródło.

-…To inny sposób, by powiedzieć, że nie masz pojęcia.-zauważył Norwegia.

-Ta, coś w tym stylu.

-ZARAZ CIĘ ZAJEBIĘ!-Wrzasnęła Grenlandia podążając za Danią, z powieką drżącą od Duńskiej głupoty.

Po drugiej stronie wyspy, z dala od wioski, flota saksońskich statków kotwiczyła niedaleko od brzegu. Lider Saksonów spojrzał na górę, a jego długie blond włosy powiewały na wietrze. Wtedy zauważył jednego z jego ludzi biegnących w jego kierunku.

-Mój panie.-Powiedział posłaniec-znaleźliśmy go. Personifikację tej wyspy.

-Jesteś pewien?-zapytał blondyn.

-Bez wątpienia, miał tę samą aurę co inni.

Saksonia kiwnął głową, zanim rozkazał:

-Zamknąć go wewnątrz statku. Upewnijcie się, ze nikt nie dostanie się na pokład-Następnie odwrócił się z otaczającą go aurą mocy-Już czas, żeby ci Wikingowie zapłacili. Bez ich personifikacji, będą osłabieni, tak jak ich pozostałe nacje, Nordycy.

To koniec tego rozdziału. Ciekawy fakt:

Wierzy się, że Saksoni byli zaprzysięgłymi wrogami Wikingów i szukali sposobu na ich zmiażdżenie, co jest powodem, dla którego Saksoni i Saksonia osobiście mają rolę w tej historii. Także w tej historii pojawi się wersja chibi jednego z krajów alianckich. Potraficie zgadnąć, jakiego?_(podpowiedź: dywizjon 303, scones...)_

_Od tłumacza: tydzień …ta jasne…chyba jednak odstępy będą większe…o wiele większe, odkąd w szkole wyciskają z nas siódme poty i niedługo zacznę pracę. NIEMNIEJ, zamierzam przetłumaczyć tę historię do końca… w końcu, kiedyś…_

_Dołączam do autorki: _Zostaw swoją opinię.(tak, właśnie „review")


End file.
